


Coffee and Hazelnuts

by TrinityRaven



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Age Difference, Like in Horitsuba, M/M, Syaoran and Syaoron, they're bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: Kurogane befriends a set of twins from France and finds their Dad is something else.





	Coffee and Hazelnuts

Kurogane was at the cusp of 15 years old and quickly growing. Despite his growth spurt giving him an intimidating appearance, he was good kid and considered a big brother amongst his peers at his school.

So it didn’t surprise him when he was tasked of being senpai to a pair of twins a year below him that had just transferred. Syaoran and Syaoron. “Just call me Li. It’s our last name.” Syaoron grinned at him. “I’m the older twin. Syaoran is the younger. Please take good care of us.” They both bowed and Kurogane bowed in turn.

“What clubs do you want to join?” Kurogane asked them during lunch, providing both of them sign up sheets. 

“Kendo.” Syaoran replied and Li nodded.

“Really? I’m Captain so I can let you both try out this afternoon.”

Li pulled out his phone. “Sure. I’ll let Dad know so he’s not worried.”

Come after school and Kurogane guided the twins to the gym they used for kendo club. He pointed them to a closet with gear inside. “You know how to put it on?”

“Yep.” Li nodded, moving to the closet with his brother. They geared up and once they had Kurogane’s approval, he had them spar with him one on one. They were definitely good. Rough around the edges but nothing some good training couldn’t fix. He accepted both of them.

He was always the last to leave, making sure all the gear was stored away and that his members had a safe way to get home. Kurogane noticed the twins waiting. “What’s going on?” He asked them.

“Oh, our Dad is picking us up. We live kinda far and since it was our first day he wanted to take us to and from school. We’ll be taking the train starting next week.” Syaoran explained. “There he is.” He nodded to a nice looking car. Nothing fancy, but it was nice. The twins seemed to be well off. The car parked at the gate of the school and out stepped a rather tall, very blonde man. A very Western man. 

“Am I late?” He asked, accent thick but understandable. 

“No. We just got done.” Li shook his head. “This is the Captain of the Kendo Club. Our senpai.”

Kurogane stepped forward and bowed. “I’m Suwa Kurogane. It’s nice to meet you.”

The man bowed in turn. “I am Fluorite Fai. It is nice to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of my sons.” Fai smiled at him as the twins got in the car.

“It’s no trouble. They’re good kids. Good at kendo.” Looking at him closer, Kurogane focused on his eyes. Bright blue. Like the sky. They seemed sad for some reason.

\-----------

“Where did you guys transfer from?”

The twins looked at Kurogane and it took a moment. “Oh...Dad.” Syaoran explained to his brother.

“Mm!” Li swallowed his food. “France. We’re adopted.”

Kurogane replied with a quizzical look.

Li chuckled. “It’s a long story. Short version is Dad adopted us and then about a month ago moved here. We got private lessons for kendo.”

“Ah.” Kurogane supposed it didn’t matter. They were here now. 

————-

A month had passed and Kurogane eventually stopped eating lunch with the twins, as they were starting to adjust to the new school. At the end of club one day, Li approached him. “Suwa-senpai, Dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. He wants to thank you for looking after us while we adjusted. Figured feeding you was the best way he could thank you.”

Kurogane thought on it. “Yeah, I’ll tell my parents.” He agreed.

And that was how he was now face to face with a rather nice looking house. Sizeable but not intimidating. What did their dad do anyways? From the sounds of it, there wasn’t a mother at all. Fai was just a single parent who willingly adopted two boys. Taking in a breath, he rang the doorbell.

Fai was the one who answered, a smile on his face, one that seemed far less forced than what he witnessed a few months ago but still those lonely eyes. “Welcome, Suwa-san. The boys are setting the table. Make yourself at home.” He stepped aside to let Kurogane in.

Instantly the teen was hit with wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He couldn’t help but follow it. He peeked in the kitchen to see quite an array of food. He didn’t stop staring until Fai placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurogane tensed up as the man leaned in and Kurogane could smell him. Hazelnut and coffee. Probably drank something before he came over but it smelled nice. “I know it’s tempting but I like to present the food.” His voice shot through Kurogane’s ear and down his spine. Sweet and song like, the accent still thick but charming if anything. Kurogane felt heat rise in his cheeks. He chalked it up to the invasion of personal space and nothing more. “You understand, yes?” Fai asked, pulling away but using the hand on his shoulder to guide him to the dining room.

“Yeah.” He bowed to the twins and greeted them before sitting down at the table.

When Fai presented the spread, Kurogane was impressed. Seafood ramen was the main course and Kurogane was salivating at the smell alone. There was also soup, rice, a small platter of sashimi, which Syaoran mentioned was only bought on special occasions, pickled veggies which Kurogane noticed Fai didn’t touch but the twins did. 

As the meal progressed, Kurogane was paying far more attention to Fai than to the twins. The way he carried himself, how his hair fell in front of his face when he stood and poured tea and how he tucked back those locks behind his ear after. His hair looked so soft and Kurogane wanted to touch it. Run his fingers through it. He paid attention to how he talked and how he laughed and dear gods above how he smiled. How those lonely eyes would brighten for just a moment when he smiled so genuinely.

Kurogane was so fucked. At 15 years old he was still figuring out sex and while he knew what erections were and he was no stranger to the talk of his peers. But Kurogane had yet to experience attraction. Not at this level. It was quickly dawning on him as this meal progressed that Fai was nice to look at, nice to listen to and Kurogane really wanted to know if he was nice to touch and if he smelled like hazelnuts and coffee all the time.

“Senpai?” 

Kurogane blinked, “Huh?”

“You were spacing out. You okay?” Li looked at him.

“Uhhh yeah I was...just thinking about the food. It’s great.”

Fai smiled and Kurogane’s chest tightened. “Thank you, Suwa-san. I’m happy to hear that.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Eh?” Fai blinked and looked to his sons in confusion. Was this not the culture?

“Suwa is fine.” He muttered out, looking away but made sure that Fai calmed down.

“I see. Suwa then. Well I do hope you have room for a little more. I made my specialty.”

“Oh yes!” Li exclaimed as both the twins beamed. “Dessert!”

Kurogane shifted, “I’m…not a sweets person.”  
Li chuckled, shaking his head. “You have to make an exception. Dad’s tiramisu is insane! It’s not as sweet as other desserts. It’s got coffee and liquor in it.”

“Ti...ramisu?” He wasn’t a sweets person and that wasn’t something he saw in the menus of cafes and bakeries that he passed by in the streets and in the train stations.

“It’s Italian.” Fai stood and went to the kitchen to dish them up a piece. Kurogane watched. Stared.

“What does your dad do? For work?”

Syaoran answered, “He teaches cooking classes in the morning at the high school, then teaches adults at night. He’s trying to get his pâtissier license for Japan. He’s certified for France but the way pastries are made in Japan, he has to take a few classes himself. Wants to open up his own place some day.”

“Ah.” Kurogane wanted to ask which high school. Entrance exams would be coming up and he seriously considered applying for whichever one Fai was working at.

“Here we are boys!” Fai sang a little and set down a trio of small plates with coffee and cream colored layered squares. Kurogane’s was smaller than the twins. “I cut yours a little smaller Suwa, in case you don’t like it.”

“Thank you.” He picked up the small fork he was provided and cut a piece. He took a bite and his grip on his fork tightened. He paused.

Fai looked at him. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I know Japanese sweet tend to be more subtle.” He gave him another smile. Small and understanding.

Kurogane looked at him and quickly shook his head, swallowing. “It...it’s really good.”

Li laughed. “Stunned him to silence, your baking’s so good dad!”

The man’s smile got bigger. “I’m happy you like it. Do feel free to take some home with you.”

The teen brightened. Fuck yes. “Thank you.”

After dessert, Kurogane helped the family clean up and in turn was given a small glass container with a generous share of three pieces of tiramisu to take home.

“I want to thank you again for helping my sons adjust to their new school. I was told you were thrust into that position. And on top of that you’re teaching them in kendo club.”

“It’s no problem. Really. Thank you for the delicious meal.” Kurogane bowed to him.

“If you ever want a treat don’t be afraid to send a request through my sons.”

“Ah...yeah sure.” Kurogane bowed to him again and left.

At home, he had hoped the thoughts of Fai would leave him, but the taste of coffee and liquor still stayed on his tongue and Fai’s voice still rang in his ears even well into midnight. For the first time, Kurogane masturbated with a clear fantasy in his mind.

\------------

A few things changed after that dinner. Kurogane started to eat lunch with the twins again. Mostly to pick off their food once he realized that Fai was making their lunches. This got him to socialize with them more and actually become friends with them. Not just a senpai.

Eventually Li started bringing an extra set of rice balls for Kurogane. “So you’ll stop picking from our boxes. Does your lunch really suck that much?”

“Doesn’t suck. Just that your dad’s cooking is better.” He tried to grab at one of the omelette rolls only to have Li smack his chopsticks away with his own, escalating into a playful fight with the utensils.

“Speaking of dad.” Syaoran piped in. “He’s going on a date this Saturday and said we’re allowed to have a friend sleep over. Why don’t you come over? He’ll make dinner for us before he leaves.”

“Date?” Kurogane looked at Syaoran, chopsticks locked with Li’s.

“Duh...dad’s single and it’s clear as day that he’s lonely.” Li freed himself from the lock and jabbed his chopsticks at Kurogane’s hand. The elder relented. “Makes it worse that he’s gay.”

“He does know there’s a stigma here right?” Kurogane tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Of course he does. But he’s willing to tolerate it for us. Dad’s...kinda stupid that way.”

Syaoran nodded. “So you want to come over?”

“Yeah. Sounds like fun. Really didn’t get to see the rest of your house last time.” It meant seeing Fai at least briefly and tasting his food again. The thought of having Fai feed him quickly fabricated but quickly dissipated by his own morals. He had to remember that Fai was, at least, in his thirties.

He came over Saturday evening. Li was the one to greet him this time. As Kurogane stepped in, Fai peeked out and smiled at him. “Good evening, Suwa! I hope you like omurice!” His face was shining with sweat from the hot kitchen and it did all the wrong things for Kurogane’s fantasies. 

“Love it.” He confirmed with a bit of a smile.

“It’ll be ready soon. The boys will show you to their room where you’ll sleep while you wait.” 

With a nod, Kurogane followed Li upstairs. Took a right and then first door on the left. It was a big room. Almost like it was the master bedroom. A set of bunkbeds, two desks, two dressers, then a television with two game consoles. “It’s big…”

“Mm! Dad let us have the master bedroom. He took one of the smaller rooms for himself so we could have the space. There’s a third bedroom that said uses as a guest room. We’re hoping Uncle Yuui will come to visit.”

Oh. So Fai had a brother. “I see.”

“Dad is a twin, like us. It was kind of cool to realize. Yuui is more down to earth than dad though. The straight man of the pair.”

“You’re dad seems pretty...normal if you ask me.”

Li chuckled. “I don’t think many people would consider adopting twins when you’re a single man and then putting yourself on the fast track to learn Japanese and moving to Japan exactly ‘normal’. Dad’s not kooky but he’s...I guess you would call him a free spirit? He dabbles in this and that. He sings amd stitches. He knows way too much about the history of alchemy and makes a hobby out of tarot reading. Dad’s crazy smart but doesn’t like a whole lot of structure. He told us that baking and cooking ensured he was constantly doing something but nothing monotonous.”

Kurogane nodded in understanding.

“Boys! Dinner!” Fai called from downstairs. The three sat in the dining room with a plate generously filled with rice, veggies, and an omelette on top.

It was simple but divine. Kurogane cleaned his plate. 

By the time they were done, the doorbell rang for Fai’s date. “Bye boys! There’s cake in the fridge for later. Don’t stay up too late!” Fai waved to them and left.

It was a fun evening with Syaoran and Li, playing video games, sharing manga, and even doing some of their homework. They turned in at midnight but Kurogane couldn’t sleep. Fai wasn’t home yet. He tossed and turned while the twins lightly snored for an hour. That was when he heard Fai return.

Quietly, Kurogane got up and left the room, stepping down the hall until the reached the stairs. Listening carefully, it seemed like Fai’s date didn’t come in with him. He heard a few sighs. A cabinet opening. A cork being pulled.

Then sobs.

Kurogane’s gut twisted. Taking a deep breath, he stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Fluorite-san?” He called out, meek. Trying to pretend he was sleepy. He saw Fai gripping the counter, wine glass below him, tears dripping into it. He saw Fai jolt as he heard him, saw his back rise as he tried to take in a shaky breath. He saw the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth in a weak attempt to silence his sobs move to wipe his eyes. Fai turned and managed a smile that disgusted Kurogane.

“S-Suwa! You boys aren’t in bed yet? I know it’s the weekend but you’re growing boys.”

“We went to bed about an hour ago. I’m thirsty.”

“Oh! Yes well…” Fai turned around and took a cup down from the cabinet, filled it in the sink and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Kurogane took a few gulos and looked at Fai, who was looking uncomfortable and like he really wanted Kurogane to hurry up and go away. But he didn’t. “Did the date not go well? You were crying.”

“Huh? Oh...no it was fine. I’m just a little tipsy and I get emotional. That’s all.” Fai smiled again and got a scowl in turn.

“That kind of smile is gross. Lying like that...I don’t like people who do that.” Kurogane finished up his water, passing Fai as he set it in the sink. “Lying like that benefits nobody. You know Li and Syaoran see right through it and it makes them unhappy. It makes you unhappy too.”

Fai stood there in stunned silence for a moment and then gave Kurogane a look that made the teen tense in anxiety. Those bright blue eyes suddenly became cold. “You really shouldn’t speak to adults that way, Suwa-san.”

Oh fuck. Kurogane fucked up. He grit his teeth. “I only talk like that to adults who are being stupid.” He huffed. “Thanks for the water. And letting me stay the night.” He turned away and hurried back upstairs. Kurogane didn’t sleep that night.

Neither did Fai.

\-------------

Kurogane’s call out had the opposite effect of what he intended. He was still welcome at the house but Fai clammed up whenever he came over and didn’t talk much. This did not sit well with the twins. While Syaoran just wanted to talk it out, Li was more aggressive. “What the hell did you do to our Dad?”

“Is that how you speak to your senpai and captain?”

Li stood up straight. “Cut it out. Ever since the sleepover Dad’s been smiling less and goes quiet when you come over. What happened?”

Kurogane shrugged. “Just called him out for being a liar. Said it was gross.” Li stepped closer.

“Brother…” Syaoran tried to interject.

“Dad smiles for us. He smiles so we don’t worry so much about him. Even if it is fake, even if we know it’s fake, it lightens our load a little when we come home from school. We don’t see him a lot. The times you come are the only times he makes us a hot dinner. Otherwise he get up early or stays up late to prep meals for us before he goes to work. Making dinner with us and sitting down to eat with us is the only time I see Dad truly smile and you took that away. He’s trying so hard…you know he likes you. He thinks you’re good for us and...he’s really thankful for that. Thankful you’re not just our senpai, but that you’re our friend too...”

Kurogane was about to get heated and say it wasn’t his fault that Fai adopted two kids without being ready for the consequences but he saw tears in Li’s eyes and Syaoran was fighting his own from falling. Right. They were orphans and Fai gave them a home. A place to feel safe and warm and welcome and fed. And Kurogane tried to take away their warmth. “...I’m sorry.”

Li gave him a light punch in the shoulder. “Don’t apologize to us. Apologize to him. Tomorrow. Okonomiyaki. Maybe even takoyaki.”

“Right. I’ll be there.” Kurogane nodded as Li wiped his eyes and left to get to class.

\------------

Kurogane rang the doorbell and Fai answered it. There was a sheepish look on the teen’s face as he noticed the twins behind him. “I’m...sorry…” He said and Fai let out a sigh, a gentle look on his face. Gently, he brought the teen into his arms and gently hugged him.

“I am flattered you care so much, but please, allow me to take care of myself. You are forgiven. Now come in. The winter chill is starting to set in.” He guided Kurogane inside.

The teen wished he was older, or wished he had the bravery to speak then and there that Fai should wait. Wait until Kurogane got old enough and then Fai wouldn’t have to worry about taking care of himself. Kurogane could take care of him. He wished that embrace lasted longer but he didn’t smell the hazelnuts and coffee like before. He didn’t smell anything and it bothered him. Was before just a one time thing? 

Regardless, Fai had them sit at the table and he set up a small teppan. “Custom okonomiyaki tonight. Tell me what you want.” Syaoran and Li had their usuals and Kurogane watched in utter fascination how Fai worked the griddle so easily. Long, deft fingers elegantly spreading the cabbage and how he spread the mayonnaise and otafuku sauce so cleanly and in lovely patterns. 

Those thoughts were getting to him again. Wondering how those fingers would feel on him. _Kurogane...you’re such a good boy Kurogane...taking my fingers so well._ He took a deep breath as Fai served him his meal.

He politely thanked him and took a bite. Heaven. Gods take him now. 

“Suwa?”

“Um...Senpai are you alright?” 

Kurogane blinked and felt tears on his face. “Huh? Oh e-excuse me...it’s...it’s really good.” How the HELL did that date a few weeks ago not work out? Fai was perfect dating and marriage material! Smart as hell, tenacious as fuck, and one fucking good cook! That asshole that denied Fai was missing out on some good shit. 

“I’m glad you like it so much! It takes a lot of prep work so I don’t make it that often but I know midterms are coming up for all of you, so I thought I’d spoil you a bit."

 _God please spoil me Fai._ Kurogane thought as he swallowed his food. This was getting frustrating.

Fai decided to hold off on the takoyaki for the night but did give the boys some cookies and was going to send some home with Kurogane when he looked outside. “Oh dear…” 

“What’s wrong?” Li got up and looked outside as well. “Holy shit.”

“Language Li!” Fai huffed.

Now curious, Kurogane looked outside. “Woah…” A blizzard with the wind blowing hard.

“There is no way I’m letting you go back home in that mess! I certainly don’t want your parents trying to get you either. You’re sleeping over. I’ll wash your school uniform and I’ll give you a shirt of mine to wear for pajamas. You boys head upstairs and get the futon ready for him. I’ll call his parents.”

The three nodded and left, Kurogane mentally thanking the gods for this. This was his chance. It would be make or break but he had to take that chance.

Through the night the storm raged. Kurogane could hear the wind howling. It kept him up along with his inner battle. He kept checking the clock, checking the breathing of the twins, trying to determine when it would be safe to step out.

At around one, he was positive they were in bed and he got up, stepping quietly out of the room and finding the smaller one down the hall that he had determined was Fai’s. The door was closed with a dim light peeking through the crack. 

Was he reading? Kurogane pressed his ear up against the door and blushed at what he heard. Heated pants and muffled whimpers. Carefully, he took a hold of the door handle and quietly opened it to peek. His eyes widened as he got a full view of Fai, completely nude. Not just nude, but on his hands and knees, arm reaching back to move a toy in and out of himself. 

“Please…” It was a whisper. A weak plead. Trying to keep himself quiet for the sake of his sons. “Fuck me...fuck me...I want it...mmm…!” Fai stuck two fingers into his mouth to keep himself quiet as he continued to thrust the toy inside. His eyes slipped shut in pleasure, too focused on that to hear footsteps. They only opened when he felt a hand that was not his turn his face to meet young lips and crimson eyes. 

“S-Suwa…?!” Fai gasped out after the kiss, moving away from him, only to be followed and eventually overcome. Kurogane was large and was still growing. Over the spanse of the fall semester, the teen had already reached Fai’s height and was twice as broad. Fai was now on his back, staring up at him and quickly shifting to cover himself. “Are you sleepwalking?”

“No.” Kurogane was blushing, licking his lips to ease the tingling he was feeling on them. “No. I’m not.” He leaned down to kiss Fai again but was stopped by his hand.

“You can’t do this. You’re...fifteen.”

“Is that the only hang up you have?” Kurogane asked, shifting his hands to play with Fai’s nipples, making the blonde below him squirm. “We both need this. Let me help you.”

The hesitation was clear with Fai but it felt so good to have those large hands on him. To feel the calluses of a sword user. To be overwhelmed by someone. “Be quiet.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around Kurogane and kissing him again. Again and again until he could feel the excited huffs of the teen above him. Fai relinquished his hold and immediately Kurogane moved in to kiss at his neck and collarbone. 

He ran his fingers through his hair. “Don’t bite.” He warned as he felt Kurogane settle a little. “Good boy…” Oh how he wanted to be ravished but he knew his sons. They were observant and worried too much. Seeing their father covered in marks would raise questions.

Kurogane was fine with the situation. More than pleased with the response given to him. Fai was squirming, making quiet mewls of pleasure and need. He reached down and stroked him. “I’ve wanted this...since the day I first came over.” He kissed at his neck more and took in a deep breath. Coffee and hazelnuts. 

“You smelled just like this...you smiled so beautifully. You were...so happy.” He lifted himself to look Fai over, red in his cheeks and chest heaving. That beautiful blonde was splayed and he ran his fingers through them. “Soft...just so soft…” His eyes went down, hand trailing with them. Fai was fit. Healthy. Of course he was. Kurogane shifted and kissed down his chest, feeling those long fingers in his hair again as he landed between the elder’s legs.

This was what Kurogane wanted more than anything. He was a teenager. His fantasies were simple. One of them having his mouth stuffed with Fai’s cock, slender fingers in his hair, pulling lightly as the other would practically sing for him in pleasure. He had actually taken the time to watch porn of just straight up dick sucking so he knew what to do. 

Kurogane took in a deep breath and licked up Fai’s shaft, making the blonde gasp and tighten his grip in his hair. Perfect. He took a hold of Fai’s cock as he shifted a little so that the tip of his tongue swirled around the head and he saw Fai’s back arch. Then, he took all of it into his mouth, his hands moving to rub at his desire’s thighs. Muscled. Toned. Kurogane never really paid attention to Fai’s legs before but maybe he should. 

He bobbed his head, hearing the man swear softly under his breath. Kurogane knew he wasn’t particularly good, after all this was his first dick sucking but Fai was loving this. Poor thing. How long had Fai gone without another one spoiling him? 

Kurogane was going to fix that. He pulled back and sucked at the base while he grabbed a hold of the toy that was still inside of him. Gently, so gently, he pulled the toy out and set it to the side. It was such a basic thing. The shape of a cock with a suction up at the base. Which meant Fai liked different positions. Taking a deep breath, he pressed two of his fingers inside.

Fai gasped, spreading his legs wider while closing his eyes and covering his face. Shame. He felt so ashamed that he was doing this. But the fingers felt nice. Fingers other than his own. Fingers that promised something more to come. “Suwa…” He breathed out and felt Kurogane’s mouth leave his arousal, making him whine, only to have those lips meet his once more.

“Kurogane. When we’re like this, call me Kurogane.” He whispered to him.

Fai looked up at him. “You say that...like we’re going to do this again…” 

The teen paused. Oops. “Right...apologies…” He kissed along Fai’s neck. He would have to make this count. Chances were this would be a one time thing and Kurogane was fine with that.

“Take your shirt off.” Fai requested, “You’re far too clothed.” He shivered when those fingers left him and his eyes looked up to watch Kurogane strip. Puberty was certainly treating the younger well. His hands moved without thinking, touching Kurogane’s abdomen for a moment and pulling him in for another kiss. 

Kurogane kissed back, stroking Fai a little faster. He was growing impatient.

Getting the hint, Fai moved and grabbed the lube he had set aside for the toy and looked at him with a sly grin. “The pants have to come off too.”

“Ah…” The teen blushed and swallowed. “R-right…” Kurogane took off his pants and underwear, earning him a another smirk from Fai as those blue eyes glanced down. He took the lube and coated himself thoroughly. Firmly, he made Fai lay back again, watching him spread his legs. There was some hesitation. They were going to do this. He was going to have sex with Fai. 

As if Fai sensed his hesitation, the elder spoke up. “Would you like to stop?”

“N-no! I’m...just nervous.” He took in a steady breath and pressed himself inside. He heard Fai gasp and relax around him. It was good timing, to find the elder masturbating, so he was well stretched out. “Fuck…” Kurogane grunted as he tried to calm himself down. Right now he wanted to pound into Fai, as the sight before him was just so fucking gorgeous. “Shit...look at you…” He grinned, pulling himself out a little and thrusting back in, making Fai moan. 

“You...are awful…” Fai panted a little and bucked his hips up. “Don’t...underestimate me.” He smirked a little when Kurogane moaned a little himself. “Move. Please.”

Kurogane obeyed, keeping his thrusts slow and unsure at first, but eventually Fai reached out and ran those long fingers through his hair, encouraging him. The teen picked up the pace, heat rising in his body as he leaned forward, kissing Fai’s neck. “I can’t...begin to tell you...how amazing you look…” He whispered in Fai’s ear. “Gods you feel so good.” His mouth traveled down to lick and nibble at Fai’s nipples while one of his hands stroked Fai.

The blonde blushed bright, doing all he could to keep quiet. The thrusts were inexperienced but for one who had been so alone and had felt so empty, it was still doing wonders for satisfying his libido. 

“You’re so sensitive…” Kurogane nibbled his ear lobe as he felt Fai tighten around him. “Do you like being talked to...like this? How well you fit around me? How hot you are?” He looked up to see that golden hair clinging to Fai’s face. “Shit...look at you…” The teen went faster and grunted. “Oh gods I’m gonna cum…” He felt slender legs move to wrap around him. “F-Fluorite-san?”

“F-Fai...call me Fai…” He was blushing bright. “Gonna...cum...Kurogane...please!” A few more eager thrusts and Fai was biting his lip hard to keep himself from crying out while he climaxed and shivered when he heard Kurogane groan out his own release inside him.

Once the high of their release died down, Kurogane pulled out and let Fai sit up. It’s when the realization of what just happened came crashing in on him. “I...I’m sorry…”

Fai looked at him. “It’s fine. Did you get it all out of your system?”

“Y-yeah but…! I...I’m fifteen…” His heart was racing.

“The deed is done. So long as you don’t have intentions of reporting me to the police or to your parents, then there is no need to be so worried.” Fai smiled a little and kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet to worry, but if I had truly wanted you to stop I would have made you. You and I both know this.”

Kurogane bit his lip. “Was it just...convenient for you?”

“Hm? Convenient?”

“Was I just a better option than your toy? Is this all it was?”

Fai sighed and stroked his face. “I do like you, Kurogane. You are attractive. You are also capable and helpful and good to my boys but...this is not something we can do for the obvious reasons. Even doing something like this has you worried. And you know my sons. They’re so perceptive it can almost be irritating. It would be impossible to do something behind their backs.”

“...” Kurogane’s fingers gripped the sheets. “But if they weren’t here? If I was older? If I was an adult?”

“...I’d consider it, yes.”

“Would you wait three more years?”

“That’s asking a lot from me. Do you really like me that much?” Fai did his best not to sound condescending. While he was fifteen and getting bombarded by hormones, he was still human. The look on Kurogane’s face told him everything. “There’s a lot of hang ups I have with that. First, you are fifteen now, expressing that kind of interest in you is still troubling. While I won’t regret this evening, this is not something I wish to continue. You understand that, yes?”

“I...yes…” Kurogane had hope Fai would make an exception but as his mind became more clear from the haze of his sexual desires, he understood why Fai couldn’t. Syaoran and Li were his life. All he did, he did for his sons. Getting jailed and ruined over Kurogane’s selfish desires...it would put the twins back into an orphanage at worst and losing his sons like that...Kurogane knew that would tear Fai up inside.

“Second.” Fai spoke again, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. “Three years is a long time. It is selfish to think that you can stake claim on me, especially for that long, and vice versa. I will not stop dating. We are not a couple. In three years, you may grow out of this little crush you have on me. Who’s to say?”

Kurogane didn’t know what else to say. His chest felt tight. He was rejected after all. Not like he blamed Fai. He felt the elder’s hand run through his hair.

“Thank you though. For being here. For being a friend to my sons and calling me out a little. I needed a bit of a wake up call that night.” He got off the bed and got dressed, then cleaned Kurogane up. "Good night, Suwa."

Kurogane swallowed. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through some of Fai's hair and retreated back to the twin's room in silence. He had to swallow his tears as he laid down, and accept this reality. 


End file.
